ARBTW 2 New World War Episode 2 This Means War
by AdmiralFirestorm
Summary: After having been ambushed by Ryuo, Jaden and his friends not only need to save Alexis and attempt to stop a war but also figure out who is the mistro to this orchestra. For if this vile villain is not stopped then both sides will believe the other wants to fight and the war will truly start. Will our heroes prevail or will darkness cloud their vision?
1. Rescue of Alexis

**All right here is episode 2 of my new series A Rose Between The Wolves 2 New World War. This episode will be where Jaden rescues Alexis and each side is given a reason to fight the other though these reasons are created by an outside party. If you can guess who is creating the whole thing or who is part of creating it then put it in a review.**

EPISODE 2 THIS MEANS WAR

They dragged Jaden down into the courtyard. While they were dragging him down the tower he spotted the others and Alex spotted him. He saw that all of them were already detained but not unarmed. They had only lost their visible weapons yet he had had all his taken. Alex sent him a look that told him they were running out of time. In a few minutes the ships would open fire.

When they reached the bottom of the tower Ryuo held up a hand to have them stop. He then turned to Jaden. Ryuo had a malicious look in his eyes that just said that he meant no good will towards Jaden.

After his banishment Ryuo had arrived in the Rose Kingdom as a stranger but quickly charmed his way into being the Rose Prince's most trusted adviser. Ryuo had since been using his position to gather information on the Rose Kingdom and over time began to use this information to form the idea of a war in his head. Now that idea would become reality.

"Alright boy listen up and listen good." Ryuo said and he motioned for the guards to take Jaden into another room so they could speak.

Once they were in there Jaden was pushed to the ground and he looked up at Ryuo with hatred. A hatred fueled by the stories he had heard about this one man who seemed to be without a soul.

"You want to know the reason why I am starting this war? Well I'll tell you one thing. Its all your mothers fault." Ryuo said and Jaden was confused for a moment but returned to glaring at his captor. He must not listen to or believe anything this snake says.

"Had she just married me instead of that fool Seto then I would not have had to kidnap her and force her into it. Then had she just stayed put instead of escaping then I would not have started that twenty five year war. Now had you not been born I would not have orchestrated this war." Ryuo said and without giving Jaden time to respond opened the door and walked out into the courtyard while the guards held Jaden in the doorway. (AN: He has gone mad.)

Prince Ruza was already annoyed that someone had dared to interrupt the celebration for his wedding and then they had announced that he give Alexis to them.

After a short struggle in which several of his guards were killed the men were detained and all of their weapons were taken. Now they sat in a row before him and he was thinking of what to do.

Ryuo walked up to Prince Ruza and whispered something in his ear causing him to become extremely angry. He whispered something back. Ryuo looked delighted and turned to the guards holding Jaden.

"Bring him in." He said and they brought him out into the courtyard where all could see him. Ruza looked at him with a burning hatred. Ryuo had informed him that this boy had snuck into his room with the intent of killing him.

The guards dragged Jaden to the High Table where Prince Ruza sat and looked at him angrily. Alexis who sat next to him however looked absolutely elated that Jaden was here. Yusei and Akiza were just confused.

Ruza noticed the looks on Jaden and Alexis's faces and realized that Jaden was the one she loved and not him. Well soon she will have no choice but to love him. Because he would be the only one left for her to love.

He began to speak in an angry tone to Jaden and company though mostly the anger was towards Jaden. He would not let anyone get in the way of him and Alexis's happiness. (AN: He's gone over the edge.)

"You dare to attempt to take my life! And that of my future wife! And on the eve of the wedding no less! Have you no morals? You sicken me. And the punishment for an attempt upon a Royal's life is death." Ruza smirked when Alexis looked crestfallen but what unsettled him was that Jaden and the others seemed unaffected. Jaden just sat there like a rock.

The others remained silent and stiff except for two boys. One was studying him with a look of confusion. The other glaring at him with a hatred that burned like a forest fire. This one chose to speak.

"If you put us to death then thousands more will come to avenge our deaths! You will lose either way! You have no idea who your dealing with!" The boy shouted and Ruza stood up from his chair and walked around the long table.

He walked over to the boy and lifted his chin forcing him to look in his eyes. There was definitely hatred there yet also a feel that commanded respect and loyalty. As if the boy had some standing or title about him. The same commanding look could be seen in the boy next to him and the one at the High Table.

"Oh and who are you to question and threaten me? Nothing but a boy that's what!" Ruza spat in his face but the boy smirked. It wasn't a smirk like when someone makes a funny joke, no this was one that said 'I know something you need to know but you don't.'.

"The person you are speaking to is Prince Alex of the Kingdom of New Domino. The one next to me is Prince Manny of the Kingdom of Kawai. The person in front of the high table if Prince Jaden of the Kingdom of Domino." All froze at the mention of three Kingdoms from the old lands but people were especially scared when Domino was mentioned. Old wounds still sting. It was forbidden to speak of the Old Lands.

"You mean there still in existence." Ruza's voice shook and he gulped. Domino had been the most powerful nation in the world. No doubt it still was. But the land New Domino was strange to him.

"Yes and their waiting for you." Alex said and he and Manny both smirked when the Prince became as pale as a sheet. But he shook it off and glared at Alex with fury.

"And I will answer them with the full might and power of the Rose Kingdom. Nothing shall defeat us this time." Ruza said and he slapped the boy across the face. Manny's eyes widened especially once Ruza was returning to his seat and Alex's eyes began to turn to gold. Shadows began to creep from around him.

"Alex not now." Manny said and Alex managed to get himself back under control. If he had lost it then half the guards and guests in the courtyard might have been slaughtered in seconds. They both returned their gazes to Ruza.

Once he sat back down at the High Table he returned his gaze to Jaden. The boy had yet to display any show of emotion. Nothing. Not even a small gasp or slight twitch.

"My verdict has not changed. You shall still be put to death." Ruza said and Alexis felt tears begin to form in her eyes.

He glared at Jaden but the boy continued to remain blank in terms of expressions. Ruza was enraged that he had the audacity to not care what he said. No one insulted him like that and got away with it.

"Ruza please their my friends! Don't kill them! Please!" Alexis cried as tears began to form in her eyes. She was about to let loose a waterfall if Jaden died. Ruza chose to ignore her. This time Jaden reacted.

This drove Jaden insane and he growled. He twisted wildly against his captors and struggled. No one ignored Alexis. He made sure of it. Anyone who hurt her would have to answer to him. And he would make them pay.

"And now you shall be put to death where all can see. Guards line them up along the wall." Ruza ordered and his men hoisted all of them to their feet and brought them to the wall where the windows were. It was believed that souls had a better chance of reaching the afterlife if they died near the ocean.

They put each of them in front of a window and tied their hands with rope. Ruza stared with glee that the only thing stopping Alexis from loving him would soon be eliminated. Little did he know that things would not turn out as he hoped.

Jaden and Alex stood next to each other and turned towards each other. The guards had yet to confiscate Alex's pistol in his wrist holster. He slowly and carefully took it out of the holster and hid it from the guards. He looked at Jaden and shook his head twice.

They both could see the five ships lined up in the fog ready to fire in five minutes. They could also see their reserve troops laying in the fog. The men had not received the signal so they were not attacking.

Ruza was speaking again. His voice showed that he was clearly glad they would be out of the way and nothing would stand in his way.

"On my command fire. Load Weapons!" Ruza ordered and his troops loaded their old fashion rifles. The 'prisoners' could hear the clicks of the guns being loaded and that only made them all more tense.

"At the ready!" Ruza shouted as his men lowered the guns to waist height to show they were ready to fire. Jaden turned to Alex and nodded once. Alex put on a small grin as he slowly raised his gun.

"Take aim!" Ruza shouted and that was when Alex turned and fired right at Ruza. Yusei pushed him out of the way and ducked himself. The shot bounced off the wall and into a bowl of soup. It made contact with the wall right where Ruza's head had been moments before.

The rest of the crew took this as the cue to fire. Manny quickly took out both his wrist pistol and ankle one and turned firing two fast shots at two of the guards. They dropped to the ground in a heap.

Ryuo ran for cover like the coward he was and took shelter behind a statue of the lands protector the Black Rose Dragon. It only reminded him of how that idiot Joey had slain his Mythic Dragon those ten years ago.

A few shots hit above his head but otherwise he was unharmed. He realized that maybe this ambush wasn't such a great idea after all.

Then the rest of the men started firing and the guards began dropping like flies. They ran for cover while the men of Jaden's squad took cover behind the pillars and shot at the guards from behind them.

The guards were in complete disarray. So much that they started to mistake their own comrades for the enemy. Jaden realized that the guards had yet to confiscate his sword which was still at his waist in its sheath.

He ran out to another spot with Alex covering him and was about to make a run for Alexis when Ryuo decided to make his presence known and swung his own sword at Jaden just missing him by an inch.

Ryuo swung again this time from overhead and Jaden drew his sword and raised it to block the oncoming strike. Sparks flew when the swords clashed. Ryuo and Jaden both pushed on their swords trying to best the other.

Finally Jaden kicked Ryuo in the stomach and, when he fell back, smashed the hilt of his sword into his nose knocking him out. He hid behind the pillar again and watched Alexis. His heart ached that he had gotten her into this situation and now he was the one that would get her out.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Ruza shouted and Alexis wept. Akiza patted her on the back and whispered encouraging words to her. She too had seen the looks passing between Alexis and Jaden and realized that Jaden was the one who Alexis loved.

She knew that she had to do something to help Alexis. The girl didn't deserve to marry a man she doesn't love. Akiza felt for her. Alexis was forced into this without her consent just like she was forced to marry Yusei.

Alexis was still weeping when as Ruza was looking away Akiza pulled her to the ground and hushed her. Then she pulled her a few feet away from her brother and turned to her.

"Come on Alexis lets get you out of here." Akiza said as she and Alexis crawled away from the fighting which went unnoticed by Ruza. True Akiza felt sad for her brother but she couldn't bear to see true love be denied and plus the girl had practically been kidnapped from her home.

They looked around and for a moment took in all the fighting. Jaden's troops had drawn swords and now were engaged in melee combat with the Rose Knights who had taken over from the guards.

A soldier from Jaden's team fell dead right in front of them but the victorious Rose Knight paid them no mind and hurried back into battle. Alexis wept for the fallen soldier who had died trying to rescue her and she hoped the same fate would not befall Jaden.

Once they were in a corner Akiza looked over at her fiancée and grudgingly decided that they would need his help if Alexis was going to escape. So she reluctantly called out to the Vampire Prince.

"Yusei! Get over here!" She hissed at him and he quietly walked over. He was as confused as everyone else. He stayed low in case of stray shots. He was angry at Ruza for causing this whole mess. Not only did it threaten his own life but Akiza's as well and he could not allow that.

Instead of avoiding war Ruza had initiated one by taking Alexis to be his bride against her will. Not the brightest of ideas. Then again he himself was taking Akiza as his bride against her will however his marriage would most likely not involve being attacked by a group of special forces.

"What?" He asked and then pushed all three of them down as a shot passed overhead. It was a huge fight now. Rose Knights and soldiers alike fought against each other for victory.

"Keep my brother distracted so he doesn't notice Alexis escape." Yusei nodded and walked back over to Ruza making sure to keep his attention away from the two girls. They snuck away through a path lined with pillars.

Jaden noticed Alexis and Akiza sneaking away and told Alex to cover him. He nodded and increased his rate of fire so the guards attention was off Jaden. He ran over to the two girls. He was glad she was okay.

"Alexis!" He shouted and she turned and ran to Jaden. They embraced each other and it seemed that neither of them wanted to let go. Akiza sighed and wished that it could be this way for her.

'Maybe it might happen with Yusei?' She thought then she did a double take. Had she really just thought that. There was no way that would happen.

'Where did that come from?' She shook her head to clear any other thoughts of the Vampire Prince. Alexis and Jaden had broken apart and were just staring into each others eyes completely forgetting they were in the middle of a battle.

Akiza realized why Alexis loved Jaden. Because he had gone through so much to get her back. He had endangered his life and the lives of others just to rescue her. Ruza had started out only wanting to use Alexis to avoid a war which he had ended up causing.

Since they were still just standing there Akiza decided to bring them back to reality. They were running out of time since someone was sure to notice them.

She looked back and noticed that Yusei was running out of ways to distract her brother. She needed to get Jaden, Alexis and their friends out of here.

"Hey if you want to escape then there are some horses waiting outside. Ride them to the beach. There's thirty so there should be enough for you all." That brought them back to reality and Alexis thanked her and turned to walk away but Jaden had some parting words.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for what has been done." Jaden said sincerely. He truly was sorry for starting a war. They just had to keep exploring further into the world.

Despite the fact that she was related to the scumbag who had stolen Alexis from him he knew that she wasn't to blame and that he couldn't leave her and the others to die from his plan.

"Take cover. Our ships will fire on this castle if were not back at the beach in three minutes." Akiza nodded and went to find Yusei to tell him. Just because she didn't like him didn't mean she wanted him to die.

She ran up to him and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. This took her by surprise but what was more surprising was that she enjoyed it.

'Maybe marring him wont be so bad.' She thought but again she did a double take afterwards and again shook her head to clear any thoughts of the Vampire Prince.

"Are they safely away?" Yusei asked while Ruza looked for Alexis and he held Akiza safely in his arms to protect her. She nodded.

"We have to get out of here. They said that they would fire on the castle if they weren't back at the beach in three minutes." Akiza said as he let her go and then took her hand leading her away from all the fighting.

"How are they getting away?" He asked as they approached the gate and that was when they spotted all of them running for the entrance hall in the same direction as them.

"I told them there were horses outside they could take to the beach and leave." Akiza said as Yusei quickened his pace because a battalion of Rose Knights was chasing the group and since they were going in the same direction they would be right in their way.

Jaden and Alexis collected the rest of the group and they covered their escape out of the courtyard and into the entrance hall. Dozens of Rose Knights raced after them. Manny and Alex were covering the rear. They fired shot after shot over their shoulders not daring to look back to see if they hit their target. That would decrease their speed and at the moment speed was vital.

"After Them!" Someone shouted from the group of pursing Rose Knights. They chased them all the way outside. Jaden and Company quickly mounted the horses waiting outside and Yusei and Akiza got into their carriage just in time for the moment they all were mounted and safe it happened.

BOOM! Cannonballs began to strike the castle like arrows. They crashed through windows, towers, walls, buildings, pillars, hallways, gates. One crashed through the tower Jaden had been scaling not six minutes ago. It crashed straight through the middle about ten feet up from where the wall held it steady. The entire tower fell forward over the cliff the castle stood on and crashed into the sandy beach below.

One shot crashed into the roof above the High Table and Ruza had to roll out of the way to avoid being crushed by the debris. Another came straight through the window Jaden had been standing at and knock through one of the pillars bringing the section of the wall it was holding down.

Towers fell and crumbled, roofs caved in, walls crumbled and caved. Destruction was everywhere. The Rose Knights were in complete disarray as they fell to the debris. One group was crushed by a crumbling wall while another was trapped inside a building that had caved in.

At least ten struck the hall where Akiza and Yusei had first disappeared to. The windows were shattered and the stones were blasted away. Doors were shattered and lanterns fell.

Another shot hit Akiza's old room. It brought down the wall next to the bed causing a ton of stone to crush the bed. Another shot knocked over the lantern in her room which fell to the floor and the carpet caught fire.

The ships began to change what kind of shells they used. One ship began to fire explosive shells which exploded on contact. Another ship began to use fire shells which combusted on contact.

An explosive shell hit near the pillar Ryuo was hiding behind and he was thrown forward into the air as the wall behind him exploded. He rolled out of the way to avoid the pillar that fell forward.

A fire shell hit the Dining hall and the fire soon spread because of the satin rugs, tapestries, napkins, and abundant amount of cloth in the room. The many guests trapped in there screamed into the night as they were roasted alive.

In the top of a tower above the courtyard a figure observed the destruction. He pushed aside his long hair and glared at the retreating forms of Yusei and Akiza.

"Well Ruza looks like you have made another blunder." Sayer said when he noticed a shell speeding towards the tower. He did the only thing he could. He jumped.

It was a good thing he did for right after he jumped the shell hit the room he was in and the debris rained down upon the courtyard.

Sayer managed to land on the High Table and he jumped down. He began to walk slowly through the destruction. By some strange chance nothing hit him or hurt him. The same could not be said for the rest of them.

Guests screamed as their clothes caught fire or they did, when explosions threw them into the air, when debris came down upon them. The guards were in disarray as they too fell before the onslaught.

The guns from the ships roared like thunder as they continued to bombard the castle. One shot collapsed the main gate just as the horses and the carriage made it through. It came crashing down upon the Rose Knights who had been following them.

Sayer sneered as his path was now blocked by rubble and bodies. It would take hours to clear it out. He turned back to the castle only to find that along with the constant shelling the whole place was now on fire.

And so they made their escape. They rode as fast as they could to the beach while Yusei and Akiza made for his home with the speed of a hawk.

Akiza opened the window at the back of the carriage and looked out at her childhood home. She felt her heart wrench as she watched the Rose Castle burn and smoke rose up into the sky. The fire outlined the towers and walls she had known as a child.

Yusei scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She began to cry and leaned her head on his shoulder. For once she was glad he was there. (AN: If this were a television show then this would be a point where sad choir music would start.)

FIVE MINUTES LATER ABOARD THE PHOENIX

"Not exactly according to plan sir." Captain Smith said to Alex as they climbed aboard after rowing out to the ships. The ships had stopped firing about three minutes ago.

"Tell me about it." Alex muttered as he turned and helped Jaden up on deck. Jaden then helped Alexis aboard. Meanwhile Alex was looking at the castle or what was left of it through the telescope.

Through it he observed the still burning Rose Castle. Smoke curled into the sky as the fire burned through the once mighty and beautiful Rose Castle. He saw a fire surrounding a group of frightened men and woman when some rubble crushed them.

He lowered the telescope to find that he had tears in his eyes. He had not planned for so much death and destruction to occur. He had not planned for all those people to die. Nothing had gone as planned.

"Jaden." Alex said and Jaden and Alexis walked over to him and noticed that his gaze was not moving from the burning castle.

"What is it Alex?" Jaden asked and they notice a few tears running down Alex's cheek.

"We cant try something like this again. It will cost too much. Look at where your plan got all of those people trapped in that castle!" Alex said and he threw the telescope over the side of the ship. He walked away and slammed the door to his cabin.

Jaden and Alexis walked to the front of the ship to watch the ocean and try to forget about everything that happened. However they were unaware of what awaited them when they returned to camp.

Alexis turned to Jaden after the Rose Castle faded into the distance.

"Jaden maybe Alex was right. Was it really worth it to achieve victory when all those people died?" She said and Jaden turned to her with a worried look on his face.

"I didn't do it to get a victory a did it to rescue you. But you are right. In the future I will think of the full actions that my plans will cause to happen." Jaden said and Alexis was pleased that he understood. They stood there just watching the ocean the whole way back to camp.

AdmiralF.: So that is Chapter 1 of episode 2. Please review and remember if you want to I encourage you to try and figure out who is the mastermind behind this whole war.


	2. Taking It All In Finding

AdmiralF.: This is chapter two of Episode two of my new series A Rose Between the Wolves 2 New World War

Seto: That title is way too long

AdmiralF.: And your ego is way too big *Murmurs of agreement from crowd* See everyone thinks you have a big ego

Crow: I think I know someone who has a bigger ego *Points to Jack*

AdmiralF.: Fair point

Jack: I resent that remark

AdmiralF.: Who cares? Now shut up or I wont put you in the story later or if I do I will put you at the end of the last episode.

Jack: *Stays quiet for once*

Mokuba: Admiral Firestorm does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

AdmiralF.: Hey I didn't ask you to do the disclaimer!

Mokuba: On with the episode! *Runs away from AdmiralF.*

AdmiralF.: First to answer some questions!

H-Bomb6475: New Domino is a mystery to them because since they had been out of contact with the other lands for so long they did not know about Domino splitting in two.

CHUMLUVA: What Alex means is that too many innocent people die because of their fight for the greater good. That maybe the results arent worth all the loss.

IN THE FORT SET UP ON THE ISLAND

"Well if she hadn't gotten mixed up with your son then she wouldn't be in this mess!" Yami yelled at Seto who was more than happy to yell back. He was prepared to argue whatever point Yami brought up.

"Oh so its Jaden's fault! Well look who's talking Mr. Uptight! Maybe she just wanted a little freedom!" Seto shouted at him to which Yami shouted back at him with just as much fire and anger. He was ready to argue until the last breath if he had to.

"Jaden is irresponsible! Just look where dating him got my daughter! Imprisoned!" Yami said to Seto who responded with a fire of anger himself and one that was brought because Yami insulted Jaden.

"It wasn't his fault she was kidnapped!" Seto shouted at him and they continued to argue with each other. In the last argument Seto was right. It wasn't Jaden's fault Alexis was kidnapped.

The other occupants of the room Robert, Joey, Tea, Yugi, Serenity, Angeline, Mai, Alicia, Christina, Mina, Chazz, Mokuba, Rebecca, and Zane all groaned. They had been fighting since they found out that Jaden and Alexis had been dating.

Yami was completely and utterly against the whole thing and believed that Jaden was not fit to date his daughter and refused to approve of it. Seto was on board and believed that it was good that Jaden had finally found someone who he thought would actually love him and he could love.

They had been planning an invasion strategy because it was apparent that the people of this Rose Kingdom meant no good will towards them. When they started arguing again. This time Yami blamed the whole war on Jaden while Seto argued that it wasn't Jaden's fault.

For the little ones like Alicia, Christina, and Chazz they barely understood what was going on. For the rest it was easy to understand except Zane who was just barely clinging to understanding it all.

"Mommy why are uncle Seto and Yami fighting?" Alicia asked her mother who bent down and shushed her and told her that it was a little hard to explain.

"Daddy is uncle Seto mad at Yami?" Christina asked and Robert decided that he should give her an answer so she didn't go poking around.

"Christina you know how your big brother loves Mina. Well your cousin Jaden loves Alexis and Yami isn't too happy about that." Robert said while Christina didn't seem to notice a word he said and just seemed pleased that her father didn't seem mad at her anymore.

Finally their arguing became too much and Robert and Joey stepped between them before a real fight broke out. Robert pushed Seto back while Joey pushed Yami back. Mokuba went over to talk to his brother while Yugi went to talk to his brother.

"Big brother you have to calm down before you lose control." Yugi said and he tried to calm his older brother down as did Joey. Yami though did not seem to hear a word they said.

As they were talking Jaden, Alexis, Alex, and Manny walked in. Jaden walked over to his mom and brother and gave them both a hug. Chazz raised his arms showing Jaden that he wanted him to pick him up. Jaden did and smiled as Chazz played with his hair and laughed quietly. Serenity smiled as her sons played.

Alex walked over and gave a his mom, dad, and sister a hug and then turned to Mina. Before he could say anything she jumped at him and planted her lips on his. He was shocked at first but then he melted into it. Robert and Angeline smiled remembering the days when they were young and in love.

Manny gave his whole family a large group hug. He hadn't seen them for a whole month and two weeks. Alicia hugged his legs and held on tight. Joey and Mai both shed a few tears silently thanking the Gods he was alive.

Alexis went over and hugged her mother. Tea was crying and so glad that her baby girl was okay. She felt so bad for her yet also happy that Alexis had finally found someone she could love.

Tea had long believed for years that the outside world was too dangerous to allow Alexis much freedom. She believed that she was protecting her daughter by keeping her cooped up until recently when she realized she was torturing Alexis with this.

Jaden walked up to his dad and decided he needed to tell him. If he didn't then things would spiral even further out of control. What he should have recalled is that Alex had implied that the whole camp knew he and Alexis were dating when they had been planning to rescue her.

"Dad. I need to tell you that I've been keeping a secret from you. Alexis and I have been dating for over a year now. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." However if Jaden was expecting his father to be mad and forbidding him from ever seeing Alexis again then he got a surprise. Seto just nodded with a small grin.

"I know and I'm okay with it. Its Yami here that disapproves." Seto said and everyone covered their ears as Yami blew his top. He screamed so loud they could probably hear it in the Rose Castle.

It was as if Yami poured all his hate, rage, fury, and anger into his voice and he emanated power and fear. It was as if the gods had decided to give him the gift of infinite rage.

"I DISAPPROVE BECAUSE NO ONE IS TAKING MY LITTLE GIRL AWAY FROM ME! NO ONE! I WILL DIE BEFORE I LET SOMEONE TAKE HER AWAY!" He shouted and suddenly shadows began to creep across the walls. Shadows which took the forms of monstrous creatures. Creatures with wings, fangs, claws, evil about them. These monsters were being released from the Shadow Realm. A prison for the most vile villains and creatures in the mortal world.

The thing about the Royals is they have certain powers. Aside from above average training in fighting and self defense they can control shadow creatures and use magic. This is because the original Kings of the lands wore magic rings which over time stopped being magic because the power was transferred into the body of their hosts. So the power was passed down through the lines.

Chazz whimpered as the creatures flew by. Alicia buried her face in Manny's legs so she wouldn't have to look at it. Christina ran to her father who picked her up and held her protectively. Alex held Mina close to him and backed away. Alexis and her mother held each other close and stood their ground. Jaden and Mokuba backed away. The others remained too frightened to move.

Suddenly behind Yami a figure began to rise. A figure wearing purple robes with circles going around the arms and legs, holding a long staff, and wearing a large helm. It was his guardian monster the Dark Magician.

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" Yami shouted in Seto's direction and the Dark Magician thrust his staff forward and let loose a blast of dark energy in Seto's direction. Seto just stood there.

Suddenly the attack was stopped by the wing of a dragon. A wing belonging to a very slender creature that was pure white. It was Seto's guardian monster the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

They were brought out of the Shadow Realm and back into the real world. The shadows were gone, so were both monsters, the table was overturned, the children still hid, and Yami was weeping. He wept like a small child would after losing something they loved.

"My own brother was almost taken from me so I don't want the same thing to happen to my daughter! I cant lose anyone else!" Yami cried and he raised his head and they all saw tears running down his face like a waterfall.

Everyone in the room could relate in some way mostly the adults. Seto had almost lost Mokuba on numerous occasions and his own mother died when he was seven. Serenity and Joey had lost their mother at very young ages and their father died when Joey reached 17. Robert had lost his mother at five and his father was struck ill for many years until finally passing on and nearly lost both of his brothers. Mai had lost her home when Ryuo invaded and her parents and all the people in her Kingdom except her were slaughtered. Everyone else had their own tale of misery to relate with.

Alexis walked over to her father and patted his shoulder and then gave him a hug. Yami looked confused for a moment as did everyone else.

"Don't worry dad. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you in some way." Alexis said and Yami's tears of sadness turned to tears of joy and everyone else was close to tears as well. Even Joey, Seto, Robert, and Mokuba the supposed Iron Walls were near tears.

"Even if I'm not there physically I will always be there in spirit in your heart. And that is why you have to let go." Alexis said and Yami began to finally understand what she was saying and what Jaden truly meant to Alexis.

"I will try to let go." Yami said and then he turned to Seto and the others. He sucked up his tears and looked at them all.

"Seto I am sorry old friend. I let my anger get the best of me and it nearly killed us all." Yami said and Seto walked to him. He placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and grinned.

"Well a day in this groups lives isn't normal without someone trying to kill us all. So in a certain view you did nothing out of the ordinary." Yami and Seto laughed and soon all of them joined in. He was right.

Before becoming Kings and Queens Seto, Serenity, Joey, Mai, Yami, Tea, Robert, Angeline, Tristan, and Duke's normal days usually included someone trying to kill them. So technically he was right. Yami really didn't do anything out of the ordinary.

Robert stepped forward and with a grin voiced his thoughts.

"Well now that we have had our daily attempt on our lives put to rest we should get back to the rather simple matter of planning a war." They all nodded and set the room to rights so they could continue planning.

BACK IN THE CASTLE THE NEXT DAY

Prince Ruza cursed Jaden, his friends, the old lands, and all those who had taken away his future wife. He was standing in the ruins of the Rose Castle Courtyard while around him damage was being assessed.

Rose Knights pulled bodies from the rubble and rescued guests and guards who had been trapped inside by debris. It was not a sight to watch when they pulled the remains out of the Dining Hall which had been the first building to catch fire.

Ryuo walked up to Ruza looking nervous since it was highly possible that Ruza might blame him for all this. After all he was the one that convinced Ruza that the only way to keep a war from occurring was through a royal marriage.

"Is there anything I can do to help you my Prince?" Ryuo said using what tiny shred of charm-speak he had left to make him seem innocent. Ruza turned back to him with slightly less anger.

"Yes go to the Library and make sure it is undamaged. The password is Hideo." Ryuo's stomach did a flip. One of his goals had been to gain access to the library and see if a book in there would be able to revive his Mythic Dragon. Now Ruza just handed him the answer.

Ryuo raced down a hallway to the Library and then spoke the password to the gargoyle in front of the door. He hurried inside and began his search.

Ryuo tore through book after book in the Rose Kingdom Library which had somehow survived the attack. He couldn't believe his answer wasn't here.

Nothing. Not a single thing on reviving his Mythic Dragon and his undead army. He had spent the night looking through them trying to find a way to revive his ultimate shadow creature seeing as his enemies were conveniently amassed so close. Yet there was nothing.

There was nothing in the Great Library back home either. There had to be a way. He had revived the beast once before only that time he had just been releasing it from its stone prison and this time he was trying to revive its very soul.

He did this for hours and by the time he had reached the final section the sun was close to setting. He flipped through page upon page of books but it always came up with nothing. He threw the books around. He read another but tossed that one too.

"Come on I know that answer is in here somewhere!" Ryuo shouted as he grabbed for another book but it wouldn't come out. He tugged harder until he felt himself falling forward.

The book shelf had swung open like a doorway to reveal a stone staircase leading into a scantly lit chamber some ten feet below.

He caught himself before he fell down the stone steps into the dark hidden room below. Had he failed to catch himself then he would no longer be able to pursue his quest of revenge on his enemies. He looked down puzzled as he had never seen this room before. And he was positive that he had discovered all the secrets this castle held. That was one reason he was able to seem to appear out of thin air.

"Well this place is full of surprises." He said as he took a torch and slowly descended the stone steps and into the dark room. His footsteps echoed off the walls as he arrived at the floor of the room. It was very interesting.

The room was littered with cobwebs and holes. Spiders and Rats scurried across the stone floor and avoided everywhere the light of the torch brightened. It was obvious that this room had not been entered for years possible even centuries.

On the walls were carvings of dragons and beneath each dragon was a statue. There were six dragons in all. On the left were two dragons he recognized from his journey around the Kingdoms as Ancient Fairy Dragon and Life Stream Dragon. On the right was Red Dragon Archfiend and Blackwing Dragon. In the center wall on the left side of a stone carving was Black Rose Dragon and on the right Stardust Dragon.

On the stone carving he saw a symbol which read in ancient text Lord of the Sky's. The symbol was a dragon. (AN: The symbol is the completed sign of the Crimson Dragon.)

He saw a array of books and statues. There was a massive book in the center which Ryuo opened up. It was massive and had to be well over a thousand pages. He read the covers text which said "The book of the Ancients: The knowledge of our people".

"Interesting title. Now aside from the obvious devotion to dragons lets see what else this room holds." He said as he opened up the book and began to read the first page. It was all in the ancient text which thankfully Ryuo was fluent in writing and reading.

As he read on Ryuo began to smirk. Apparently these lands had a counterpart of his Mythic Dragon known as the Crimson Dragon. And it could only appear when all six of the lands Legendary Dragons were summoned. Apparently this Crimson Dragon was far more powerful than his Mythic Dragon.

And if the Crimson Dragon required the summoning of all five Legendary Dragons here then he guessed that the same must be true for his Mythic Dragon.

The Legendary Dragon's back home were Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Phoenix Dragon, Harpies Dragon (AN: That's actually Harpies Pet Dragon I just changed it to Harpies Dragon in the story.), and Curse of Dragon. Blue-Eyes was commanded by Seto, Red-Eyes by Joey, Phoenix by Robert, Harpies by Mai, and Curse of Dragon by Tea. (AN: Hah did you think I was gonna have Yami command that one well no.)

Now he just had to have them all summoned at exactly the same time. Or at least within a week of each other. He rubbed his hands together gleefully and laughed his head off like a maniac.

He also cooked up a new scheme to push the two sides into a full fledged conflict. One which would make it so that peace would no longer be an option for anyone.

"Once my plan is put into action there will be no one left to stop me. And if there is well it will be too late by then." He said as he exited the chamber and cast a spell commanding two of his Shadow Creatures Headless Knight and Dark Necrofear to guard the room and ensure no one else found it.

He returned to Prince Ruza looking relieved yet shocked. This was an act for on the inside he was leaping with joy.

"The Library is intact your majesty however the vibrations from the attack did knock over some of the shelves." Ryuo said as he put on the look of the perfect person.

"See to it would you." Ruza said before walking off. Ryuo bowed and then cursed Ruza. He walked away down a path which was now all ruins.

"I cant wait for the day when I will no longer have to serve that fool." Ryuo said not noticing Sayer walking next to him until he spoke.

"Why not strike now? Or are you too weak at the moment?" Sayer said and Ryuo jumped back in surprise. He then glared at Sayer for daring to say that. Sayer glared back.

"You just run and hide. Remember no one is supposed to know you survived. Just hide out and I promise Akiza will be yours soon." Ryuo said before hastily hurrying away and Sayer glared at his retreating form.

'Not only will I have Akiza but I will also be free of you Ryuo and so shall the rest of the world.' Sayer thought before he literally disappeared into the shadows.

AdmiralF.: Well how was that? *Cheers and clapping along with roses thrown on stage* Oh thank you! Your all too kind!

Seto: Hey what about us?! *Crickets*

AdmiralF.: The writer always gets more attention instead of the character unless the writer mentions the character. *Cheers and clapping start when Seto is gone*

Yusei: What about me? *Crickets*AdmiralF.: Alright. How about a round of applause for Yusei everybody! *Crowd cheers and claps and throws roses at Yusei*AdmiralF.: Okay so please review. See ya next time.


	3. Sparks of Conflict and Grim Revelations

AdmiralF.: Hello to all of you out there in the world! Here is the next chapter!Seto: That's all you got.

Jack: Boring.

Crow: Says the King of Boring *Crowd Laughs*

Jack: Hey *Hits Crow with Baseball bat* How ya like that?

Crow: *Unconscious*

AdmiralF.: Alright on with the story you nimrods!Mokuba: Admiral Firestorm does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's *AdmiralF. hits him over the head with hand* OW!

AdmiralF.: Stop Doing the disclaimer when I don't ask you to! Oh and now the questions!

Chaos- Actually Ryuo is not the one behind the whole thing. While in this chapter it may hint that he is he really isn't. Just like in the Yu-Gi-Oh series there is a greater power behind him actions.

JUMPENBEANS- Ryuo was not allowed in the Library because he may have been able to become Ruza's top advisor but the Library was restricted to only having Royals be allowed inside.

JayJay- Not Duel Monsters like in the series but I will try to incorporate something similar to like how in the Dawn of the Duel Arc they used the Dia Danhks to bring the creatures out of the tablets. So I am gonna try.

HELLKING- Yes they will face off in multiple times during the series but only a rare few where it is all of them battling. It would probably be Blue-Eyes against Stardust, Red Dragon Archfiend against Red-Eyes, Phoenix against Blackwing, Harpies against Black Rose, Curse against Ancient Fairy, and I'll figure something out for Life Stream Dragon.

IN THE STARDUST VAMPIRE KINGDOM TWO DAYS LATER

Yusei was happy as a clam when they arrived back at his castle two days later. He was still confounded about the whole ordeal at the Rose Castle.

He understood that Jaden was the one Alexis loved and that Ruza was angry with that. So Ruza orders Jaden and his friends to be killed and that backfires on him with Jaden and his friends attacking and then escaping. Then Ruza has his castle destroyed.

When they first had arrived back he had asked Akiza why Ruza had pretty much kidnapped Alexis.

"We were hoping that, and this was before you came into the picture, that a royal marriage between them and us would ensure that there was no war." Akiza had said and Yusei was still contemplating things. It was all so complicated.

This whole situation was confusing and complicated. War was upon them now and it was all thanks to Ruza. By his efforts to prevent a war he has started one.

He was also confused because the villagers of Dituros claimed that the stature of the Kingdom Guardian the Stardust Dragon was glowing at night which was said only to occur when the dragon was needed.

So at the moment he was in his room sitting at his desk thinking about it all. The war, the attack, the discovery, the wedding, the kidnapping, all of it. The only event he was happy about was the wedding of him and Akiza.

He smirked at the thought of it all. He turned and looked at the sleeping Akiza who had fallen straight onto the bed after the two day journey. She had been asleep for some six hours now.

He got up and walked quietly over to her sleeping form. She looked even more beautiful asleep. He reached his hand out and softly stroked her cheek.

'I really do care about you my darling little rose.' Yusei thought. In truth he actually did love her. She just didn't love him. He was desperate.

Then he spotted an old book lying on the bookshelf and an evil grin spread across his face. He was grinning because some of those books contained black magic which might be able to make Akiza love him. (AN: Can you say desperate anyone?)

'If you wont love me willingly then you will by force.' He thought as he took the old leather bound volume off the shelf. It was full of ancient black magic. He flipped pages and pages of enchantments, spells, incantations, and potions until he found what he was looking for.

It read as follows:

_Blood Rose Love Flower;_

_Pick a Blood Rose on the third full moon of the new year and drench it with the blood of yourself and your beloved. Next speak this chant _Per Sanguinem erimus unitaEt noster amor germinabit sicut flos facitNunquam erimus separariEt ideo dicitur et est. (AN: That's Latin by the way.) _Finally set the Flower on fire and it will reveal a Rose the color of blood which your beloved only has to touch in order to fall in love with the crafter._

'Well this is convenient.' Yusei thought. The third full moon of the new year was next Tuesday and the gardens were filled with Blood Roses.

He decided to spend more time thinking about this at a later date and so he shut the book and put it back on the shelf. Then he got dressed for bed and laid down next to Akiza.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and since it was cold she snuggled against his body for warmth bringing the smirk back to his face.

TWO WEEKS LATER IN THE CAMP

Jaden slept peacefully in his tent. They had been encamped here now three weeks and he was starting to adjust to life on a military camp. It was a lot more interesting than Palace Life he knew that. It was also a lot less boring.

In a palace you get up and go through the same thing every day. On a military camp the schedule was always changing so that it was all the more interesting.

The war has not really gone anywhere since neither side has dared to make a move. The Rose Kingdom because they are gathering their forces and the Kingdoms because they are still assembling theirs.

Ever since their rescue of Alexis and assault upon the Rose Castle spies had been flying out of the camp like birds from a tree and then back again to report on their findings.

Not much real action has happened. Only the small skirmish here and there. Last week he and Alex along with a brigade of troops had been buying supplies from a town which had decided to separate from the Rose Kingdom and join them when a group of Rose Knights attacked. They were easily beaten back but it kept them all on their toes.

After that King Joey and King Robert both came up with a new strategy. Instead of making the people afraid of them they would get towns and regions of the Rose Kingdom and some of the Vampire Kingdoms to separate and join their side instead.

Now he was just hoping for a swift and decisive end to this war before it got too out of hand. He hoped it would end well for both sides since he only hated Prince Ruza not the Rose Kingdom itself.

What also had him down was for the time being King Yami was restricting the amount of time he could spend with Alexis. He was starting to consider kidnapping her just to spend some time with her.

Apparently King Yami was slowly leaning towards approving of them dating. It helped that Queen Tea, King Seto, Queen Serenity, King Robert, and Queen Angeline were the ones giving him advice.

His mind turned back to Alexis. The way her long hair flowed in the wind, the way her eyes outshined the stars, how it felt to kiss her. He sighed in his sleep. (AN: I didn't even want to put that part in. Too Shakespeare. But my sister made those puppy dog eyes. Aside from commenting on the story if you know a trick to fight the puppy dog eyes PLEASE TELL ME!)

Just as he was thinking about Alexis horns rang throughout the camp. He jolted awake knowing it was still a good hour early than when those horns should be blaring. They shouldn't be blaring out at four o'clock when they blared at five thirty to wake everyone up.

"What's going on!" He yelled out but all he could hear was the pounding of many running feet, the screams of men, the slosh of water, and the crackle of fire.

He threw off the covers as suddenly a huge BANG sounded in the air and the ground shook. He ran out of his tent to find the camp ablaze. Tents burned and smoke went up in the air.

Men ran here and there with buckets of water and weapons they were trying to save from the fire. Flames danced at Jaden's feet and he backed away from his tent which was about to catch fire when it was doused by a large amount of water.

He turned to find a heavily breathing Alex in a nightshirt and trousers that were covered in ash and burns. He was holding a now empty bucket of water.

Jaden watched as he tossed the bucket to a soldier and turned back to Jaden. Jaden stared at him incredulously as if to say "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" in a look.

"We have a bit of a situation on our hands Jaden." Alex said then he pushed them both to the ground just as a burning tree fell right where they had been standing seconds previously.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed!" Jaden said and they both grinned like little boys despite the circumstances. They always found a way to laugh no matter what they were doing. Even if they were an inch from death they found a way to laugh.

Another large explosion shook the ground and smoke rose from somewhere near the center of camp. Jaden turned to Alex. They both were sweating from the heat coming from the fire.

"What was that?" He asked and Alex paled a little before he answered. So if he paled then Jaden knew it was something important to the camp.

"Oh that was just the ammunition store." Alex said. They turned to each other and then back in the direction of the explosion. They ran pell-mell towards the ammunition store when a soldier ran up to them and waved his hands trying to get their attention.

Alex stopped and listened to the soldier and paled further with every word. He turned back to Jaden when he was finished speaking with the man.

"We have an even bigger situation to deal with." Alex said as they ducked and some crates sailed overhead.

"Oh so this fire isn't enough! What else is there?!" Jaden said as they stood up and he noticed that a large tent was where the base of the fire was and a large plume of smoke snaked its way skywards. Alex noticed that he noticed what there was to be noticed. (AN: Did I use the word noticed too much?)

"Yeah your brother, girlfriend, and half of the command staff are inside of that tent. Also it will cave in on them!" Alex said and before he even knew what had happened Jaden was off like a lightning bolt.

'NO! First Alexis now Alexis and Chazz!' Jaden thought as he ran through the burning camp. He ran past blazing tents, injured men, dead bodies, fallen trees all the way to the center of the camp.

When he had reached the tent soldiers were crowding around it trying to get its occupants out. Jaden could hear Alexis and Chazz's screams in the air and his heart was being wrenched from his body.

"HELP! BIG BRODER! HELP ME!" Chazz yelled from inside and Alexis held the six year old prince close as a beam fell on one of the command staff.

"Shh. It'll be okay Chazz." She hugged the little boy and he started to cry and cry for his brother. Silently Alexis was also crying out for Jaden to come charging in and rescue her.

Suddenly a hole formed in the barricade of beams in front of the only exit. Jaden's face appeared in the hole. She broke out into tears of joy.

"JADEN!" Chazz yelled as he ran to the hole but Alexis held him back before he was crushed. Jaden looked distressed as shouts were heard.

"Listen we can only pull you through one at a time. The command staff first then you two okay?" Jaden said and Alexis and Chazz nodded. Another beam came down on another of the staff.

So they began the painstaking task of hastily removing the command staff from the burning tent while Jaden shouted at them to go faster. He could care less about the command staff but if these men didn't get his brother and the girl he loved out then they would pay.

Finally all four of the remaining command staff had been removed from the tent and they hurriedly went back to trying to rescue Alexis and Chazz.

Inside Alexis and Chazz both noticed that the beams holding up the tent were ready to cave in and tiny flaming pieces of wood began to rain down from above. Alexis had tears in her eyes but strangely Chazz just had his closed as he realized something.

The thing about Chazz was that he was actually a genius six year old but had a disorder which made him act like a silly little kid despite having a very advanced intellect. He realized that Jaden loved Alexis as much as he loved him. He didn't want Jaden to lose Alexis so he realized that he would have to make the ultimate sacrifice if he wanted to repay Jaden for every time he had helped him.

He turned to the crying Alexis and then to Jaden's face through the hole. He silently sent a message to him with his eyes and then used his Millennium Locket which he wore everywhere to send a message to him mentally.

'Jaden. I know you love Alexis so I am going to sacrifice myself to save her. I want to repay you for everything you've done for me. Goodbye big brother. Take good care of Alexis.' Jaden went into temporary shock when this message went through his head. He didn't even know Chazz knew how to use the Millennium Locket. Now he had to save them both.

He pushed the soldiers out of the way and clawed his way to the hole.

It was too late because the roof came down just as Alexis was pushed through the hole onto Jaden. They fell back and dust flew into the air as the fire intensified and the smoke curled like a snake into the sky.

From a hill overlooking the camp three figures looked at the chaos with pride.

ON THE HILL WHICH OVERLOOKS THE CAMP

"Well that was quite effective." Ryuo said as he and his accomplices watched the flaming camp. Their plan went perfectly. Ryuo knew now that phase one of his plan could now be pushed further to its next step before he moved on to phase two.

"Indeed Ryuo it did. To think that even after ten years you still have your genius mind." Said the first cloaked figure next to Ryuo. Ryuo chuckled thinking it was crazy that he could ever lose his genius. (AN: His ego is larger than Buckingham Palace, Fenway Park, and the Parthenon combined.)

"Yes your plan will surely spark a greater war and ruin any chance for peace. This will benefit us greatly." The second figure said. This time it was a woman's voice speaking. She sounded happy and proud while there was a hint of hatred in the mans voice.

The plan had been to set fire to the camp starting from three points. The Command Tent, the Weapons Store, and the Training area. The fact that half the command staff, Alexis, and Chazz were in the Command Tent was an added bonus. Once enough damage was done and the fire extinguished they would most likely blame Prince Ruza thus destroying any hope for a peaceful resolve to this conflict.

"Thank you my friends. Now is the time to ignite the fires in the Vampire Kingdoms. Then no one will be able to suspect a thing." Ryuo said and he raised his hand summoning the shadows around him to vanish and fly off in the direction of Yusei's castle.

The two figures were silent for a few moments while they contemplated things.

"Ryuo is losing sight of the vision that our order was founded upon. The vision of order and control. What he is doing is destroying the order of the world and creating chaos." The first figure said as they observed Prince Jaden, Princess Alexis, Prince Alex, and about twenty soldiers digging through the wreckage of the command tent.

"Quiet! The master has ears all around. He founded this order and he can change it any time he wants! Now we must go!" The second figure said before disappearing into the shadows. The first figure stayed however to think.

"Soon Ryuo you will not be the master anymore and instead I will lead our order to its true goal." Then he too disappeared into shadows.

BACK DOWN AT THE CAMP AT THE DESTROYED COMMAND TENT

"Keep digging! He has to be here somewhere!" Jaden shouted as, despite the fact that the wreckage was still on fire, they dug through the remains of the tent to find Chazz.

Alexis and Alex watched as he rapidly pushed aside burnt and burning wood and cloth to find his brother.

"This must be extremely hard on him." Alexis said and Alex nodded and bent down to pick up a piece of wood. He tossed it aside after examining it.

"It sure is. Because Seto and Serenity rarely let Jaden leave the castle except when he was escorted by guards or to go to school his only friend aside from me, you, and Manny was Chazz. It was easier for him to interact with his brother than other people." Alex said as he picked up a piece of cloth and examined it. He tossed it away as well.

"You know it was the same for me. Only instead of a brother or sister I had my uncle Yugi who was only ten years older then me and really enjoyed spending time with me. My mom was always too overprotective. Do you have a story like that?" Alexis asked him as he tossed aside another piece of debris. He turned to her with a sad look in his eyes.

"I can relate. I have had Christina to talk to for ten years and I used to have my brother Rory to talk to until four years ago." He said when suddenly a cry of agony came from not that far away. They turned to find Jaden holding the body of a small boy in his arms.

They ran over and kneeled next to him. Jaden was crying. Tears flowed out of his eyes like a river as he held the body of his dead brother. Alexis wrapped her arms around him and Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

For five minutes the only sounds to be heard were Jaden's weeping, the flickering fires, the wind, and the breath of each person. Then as Jaden was starting to calm down Alex spotted something on the ground on a piece of wood.

He picked it up and looked at it. On the bottom right corner a rope was holding something to the wood. That something was a group of burned out matches. He walked back over to them and held out the piece of wood.

"Jaden look at this. These matches mean that this was all setup to happen." Alex said and then as Jaden held the wood he began to shake with fury. The wind picked up and thunder roared. The ground began to shake and the air crackled with electricity. Lightning began to strike the ground and cracks appeared in the ground.

"I now regret saying that!" Alex said as he began to back away from Jaden since he looked ready to explode with fury. The air began to feel very hot and the fires began to grow again.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked worried because of how Alex looked frightened which again was not something which happened often.

"Oh no! Jaden's powers are out of control! Everyone get clear and fast! Alexis come on!" Alex yelled over the roar of the wind as he tried to pull Alexis out of the probable blast radius. When Jaden loses control of his Shadow Powers it can cause an explosion. Literally.

Alexis remained where she was standing though and slapped Alexis's hand away and he got the message that she wasn't moving. That wasn't the same case for him. He ran as if the hounds of hell were upon his heels.

Alexis slowly approached Jaden. He had began to glow and balls of glowing energy materialized in his hands. His eyes turned golden and he was screaming ancient curses in some ancient language. His back was facing Alexis and Chazz was still at his feet.

"Jaden? Jaden listen to me!" Alexis shouted at his back and he continued to remain focused on nothing but his rage. Alexis decreased the distance between them further until she could hear the curses easily. She was about six feet behind him.

"Jaden! Jaden come back to me! Please!" Again his rage grew while nothing seemed to penetrate him. She began to tear up. She continued to scream his name.

"Jaden! Jaden! Please! Come Back!" She yelled wildly as the tears flowed out of her eyes like a river of tears that came down as fast as a hummingbird.

Alexis's cries pierced Jaden's heart and he felt his world shatter. He was losing control and he was losing Alexis too. He needed to get this under control.

So with all the strength he had he forced his power down and let all return to normal. The thunder ceased, ground steadied, lightning stopped, wind calmed. Alexis saw the glow disappear and then Jaden turned around to look at her. She didn't wait for him to speak but ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

Some "oohs" rose from the crowd of soldiers. Some of the young men who had crushes on Alexis slowly advanced forward at least until Alex turned to them and narrowed his eyes until they were close to being slits. They backed away faster than they had been advancing.

The two lovers poured all the passion they had for each other into the kiss. Jaden's heart was beating faster and faster as he realized just how much Alexis loved him. Alexis felt her mind go blank when she realized the same thing only vice versa.

When they finally came up for air Jaden was less angry than he was before and Alexis just was happy that he was less angry. They just stared into each others eyes for a few moments before either one spoke.

Alexis decided to speak first and break the silence.

"Jaden I know your angry and you probably want to kill Prince Ruza right now, not that I disagree, but you need to collect your thoughts. Don't blame the entire Rose Kingdom just him. He is the one who did this so don't hurt the people just the murderer." Alexis said and their were some murmurs of agreement in the crowd until Alex held up a pistol and they hushed.

"I understand that they are not all to blame. But you have to understand that Ruza will pay for what he has done. I will hunt him down to the last breath if I have to." Jaden said and Alexis nodded then she took his hand and pulled him along through what was left of the camp to talk. Maybe a nice walk would calm him down.

MEANWHILE AT THE FORT ON ONE OF THE WALLS

King Seto, Queen Serenity, King Joey, Queen Mai, King Yami, Queen Tea, King Robert and Queen Angeline all stood on the wall overlooking the destruction the fire had caused to the camp.

Half the camp was burned away and half the remainder was damaged. The death toll would not be that high but the list of injured men would be. They all knew that this was no ordinary attack.

"There is something familiar about this situation." Serenity said and they all nodded. As if this had happened before.

"Indeed. Its almost as if this was a tactic used before." Yami said and again they all nodded in agreement. Then it hit them all like a lightning bolt.

This kind of tactic was the same kind used on Mai's Kingdom the Valentine Kingdom when the Kingdom of Bakura destroyed it. The attacking army had set a fire in the city during the night and allowed the city to burn before going in to finish the job.

"There is no difference between this attack and the one used to destroy the Valentine Kingdom." Robert said and they all realized exactly who was behind the whole thing from the start of this war.

It was a man they all believed to be dead. A man who had brought great chaos and sadness into their lives. A man who had started a ten year war and then been imprisoned and then started another twenty five year war when he escaped. A man who had been willing to set the world on fire to achieve his goals.

"He is alive." Joey said as suddenly he felt fear for his wife, children, and Kingdom. A fear he hasn't felt for over ten years.

"It isn't possible." Robert said as memories of his people being slaughtered and his villages burning popped into his head. Memories which he had been trying to forget.

"It cant be true." Seto said as the day that Serenity was kidnapped on the day of their wedding returned to his memory. A memory that he had long forgotten after experiencing the aftermath.

"He's back." Serenity said as she recalled her kidnapping and brutal treatment.

As much as they all wanted to deny it they could not shake the feeling or the evidence. They all had come to the frightening realization that he was back.

Ryuo was back and looking for revenge. (AN: Is that too dramatic or no?)

AdmiralF.: Well that's all folks!Seto: I still say it was boring.

Crow: It was awesome! But when do I come in?

AdmiralF.: Later in the series but rather soon. Probably episode 4 or 5.

Akiza: Really good. Not too dramatic at all.

Yugi: I thought it was great.

Joey: It is very amazing.

Yusei: I liked it.

Jack: Actually it really was good. *Everyone gasps* What!

AdmiralF.: Jack Atlas complimenting someone! Someone alert the media! *Carly shows up taking pictures* Okay who called her?Carly: I heard the word Jack Atlas and I'm here in a flash.

Crow: *Whispering* Stalker.

Carly: *Screaming with steam coming out of ears and fire out of nostrils* WHAT WAS THAT!

Crow: *Cowering* Nothing.

AdmiralF.: Anywho don't forget to review. Aurevoir mon amis!


	4. Confessions of Love andQuestions of Evil

AdmiralF.: *Walks out on stage wearing mask and cape* Bonjour, Hola, Aloha, 'ello, Goutintaque, Hi. Sorry I just like speaking in different languages.

Seto: What's with the mask and cape?

Crow: Isn't it obvious he's going to a costume party? Duh? *Crickets*

Jack: It's clear he's going to a premiere event. *Crickets don't leave*Yugi: Is he going to Madigra? *Everyone looks for voice then spots little Yugi* I hate being short.

AdmiralF.: Enough guessing as to why I am wearing a mask and a cape! *Crowd comes back and crickets leave*Yusei: Let me guess. You wanted to make a dramatic entrance?

AdmiralF.: *Throws hands up in air* Finally someone guesses right! Lets give him a big round of applause eh folks! *Crowd claps and cheers*

Mokuba: AdmiralFirestormdoesntownYu-Gi-Oh,Yu-Gi-OhGX,orYu-Gi-Oh5D's

AdmiralF.: Hold up and say the disclaimer slower

Mokuba: Yes! I finally got you to say that I can do the disclaimer!AdmiralF.: *Slaps forehead*

Mokuba: Admiral Firestorm does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Now for the questions!

CHUMLUVA- I'm sorry but the answer to that question will have to be revealed over the course of the series.

FABLEBOY- Ryuo and company set the camp on fire so that Jaden and everyone else would blame it on Prince Ruza thus creating an even bigger war.

THE NEXT DAY IN THE STARDUST VAMPIRE KINGDOM

Akiza leaned over the railing of the balcony in the room she shared with Yusei which was a great discomfort when she found out yet great pleasure for him.

The door opened and a maid came in holding something in her hands. It looked like a dress. And it looked like a very nice one at that. The only thing Akiza could distinguish from where she was, was that it was red.

"What's that?" Akiza asked and the maid placed the dress on the bed and turned to her. Akiza saw that it was Martha the head maid around here. She reported to Yusei and the other Royals personally.

"Prince Yusei requests that you wear this at dinner. He also said that he would escort you down if you like?" Martha knew Akiza didn't like Yusei so occasionally she would offer words of comfort and encouragement. They had become rather good friends after talking to each other for a while.

"Who picked out the dress?" Akiza asked and Martha hesitated before she answered knowing Akiza might be upset at her answer.

"Prince Yusei did Akiza." Martha said and Akiza was annoyed with the Vampire Prince even further. Which she didn't think was possible.

"What time is dinner?" Akiza asked and Martha did not hesitate this time even though she realized that Akiza was probably a roaring fire of anger on the inside.

"Dinner is at 7 o'clock Akiza so in about an hour. What is your answer to Yusei?" Martha asked and Akiza turned around to look at her friend.

"Well tell him I'll wear the dress but I don't need an escort." Akiza said and Martha nodded and went out of the room to inform Yusei of this.

Akiza changed into the dress and saw why Yusei had picked it for her. It was a long flowing strapless red dress that went down to her ankles and clung tightly to her showing off her curves and figure. (AN: Sister wrote that in. Why do I keep agreeing to let her add things in? Don't answer that in the comments.)

She was hating this situation. Sure she was given more respect than ever was given to her when she was the Princess of the Rose Kingdom, she had wealth beyond her wildest dreams, she was loved by a man she hated, she could come and go as she pleased. The only problem was Yusei.

He acted like he owned her most of the time and while it was obvious that he harbored some type of feelings for her he was mostly a giant jerk. He forced her to share his room and bed, forced her to live with him, forced her to leave her home and family, (AN: I say it's a good thing she left before she was blown to smithereens.) forced her to marry him, and above all else forced her to never go home even to visit.

Speaking of the devil here he comes now. Yusei opened the door to the room and strode over to her casually as if it were normal as ever. He smiled at her and she knew something was up if he looked so happy.

Before approaching her Yusei stopped and stared from the doorway. He knew she would look good in the dress but she looked more than good. She looked perfect. He temporarily forgot what he came up here for until he a voice hissed his name and he snapped out of his daze. He looked around but found no one.

She had partly figured him out by now. When he was happy she usually wasn't because his emotions were vice versa to events happening. When he was mad though it usually was a time when she wanted to curl up and hide because he didn't actually take his anger out on her but he acted even more like he owned her.

"Hello darling." He said and he wrapped his arms around her. She struggled but could not get out of his grip. He was not only a good foot taller than her but also was a lot stronger.

"Let me go." She said but he just chuckled as if it was a joke. Clearly being nice wasn't the answer. Yet she could not use force for he could easily repel that and then she would still be trapped.

"Why would I ever do that I wonder." Yusei said as he held her closer. He smirked as she tried to escape from him again. He found it quite amusing how feeble her attempts were. He had no intention of letting her go because he liked the feeling of her in his arms.

"What's this I hear about you not wanting me to escort you?" Yusei said as he nuzzled his face in her hair. She whimpered but then recovered herself and returned to standing stock still.

"I don't need help to go to dinner." Akiza said defiantly and Yusei heard the commanding tone she used and knew this was true. She knew how to take care of herself well enough without his help. But where was the fun in that.

"Akiza I'm hurt! It pains me that you would refuse the help of your fiancée who just wants to aid you!" Yusei said in mocked hurt and faked being hurt by her statement.

Before he came up Yusei had decided that today was when he would tell Akiza exactly how he feels but in his own way. He decided against the Blood Rose spell because he had no idea how strong it was or what the after effects might be. True it wouldn't be bad if it was a little strong but he had no idea what would happen if it wore off.

So he decided that before he told her he would act just like his usual old self. Then when the time was right he would make his move.

Yusei knew Akiza disliked him or rather hated him for what he was, a vampire, and what he did. However beneath the cold exterior was a heart of gold. Yusei may seem so cold and cruel but could actually be nice and kind towards people, but only certain people.

"Please let me go." Akiza said hopefully but Yusei just chuckled again. He spun her in his arms so that she was facing him. She looked afraid and he could see the fear in her eyes. This disturbed him slightly but he did not let it show.

"I'll let you go if you kiss me." He said to which he received a slap to the face but he just chuckled again. She raised her hand to slap him again when he caught her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

For him it was wonderful to be able to kiss her and to him if felt wonderful. He poured his feelings for Akiza into it and mentally told her he loved her. Though he wasn't exactly sure if she got the message.

Akiza had thought that if Yusei ever kissed her she would feel disgusted. However now something new frightened her. She didn't feel disgusted! She actually enjoyed it. It wasn't a repugnant, disgusting, malicious feeling, but rather a loving one. As if Yusei actually cared about her.

When they broke apart Yusei let her go as promised and since she was frustrated decided to just slap him again. Only this time Yusei might not feel a non-existent pain.

She raised her hand and brought it swinging through the air so fast and hard that Yusei was knocked to the floor when it made contact with his face.

When she left the room Yusei was on the floor of the room in a daze. He looked up and tried to make sense of what just happened. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." Yusei said as he picked himself up off the ground. An amused voice spoke from the corner.

"More like hilarious!" The figure in the corner said laughing and Yusei knew immediately who it was that was laughing at him. A rather pesky little brother of his named Hakase.

"Hakase how did you get in here?" Yusei asked and his younger brother stepped out of the shadows. The boy could actually be called handsome by some people.

Hakase had pitch black raven hair like Yusei only without the crab shape and yellow highlights. His hair was tied in a ponytail in the back and held together by the small crown he wore everywhere. He was about a foot shorter than Yusei so he was about a few inches taller than Akiza. He had deep violet eyes and a set of pure white teeth.

At his school the girls just went crazy over Hakase just like the girls at his school went crazy over Yusei when he went to school. Hakase had a different girlfriend every month. Always a vampire girl though.

"I slipped inside when you opened the door. Nice move by the way brother." Hakase said and before Yusei had a chance to respond he ran out the door in the direction of his room.

'I swear somebody should do something about him.' Yusei said before he too exited the room. He headed in the direction of the Dining Hall.

About five minutes later Akiza walked up to him and looked down at the ground. Yusei figure she didn't know where the Dining Hall was.

"Cant seem to find the Dining Hall? Don't worry I'm heading down there myself." Yusei linked arms with her and began to walk down the spiral staircase with Akiza coming along shyly.

Yusei was absolutely elated that Akiza had willingly come within five feet of him. He knew that was a step in the right direction even if she only did it to get directions.

This was the first time Akiza had noticed exactly what Yusei was wearing to dinner. And if she had to say how he looked then she would have to say perfect.

He was wearing a dark suit with a white dress shirt beneath that was slightly unbuttoned at the top. He wore black pants and shoes and that ever recurring crown upon his head. The crown had three points, each one holding a different gem in it. The middle was an emerald, the left a sapphire, and the right a ruby.

About five minutes later they arrived at the doors to the Dining Hall and Yusei, without unlinking their arms, pushed the doors open to reveal a massive hall filled with carpets, tapestries, chairs, windows, flowers. Akiza gasped when she saw the fifty seat table in the hall.

Yusei guided her over to her seat which was, conveniently, right next to his. Yusei pulled out her chair for her and smiled as she sat down and he then pushed her chair in and sat down next to her.

Soon people began to file into the Dining Hall for dinner. King Fudo and his wife Queen Setsuna sat down at the head of the table and Hakase sat next to Akiza and a few other people sat down at the High Table and then at the two smaller tables on either side of the High Table.

The food was brought in soon after and a waiter set a dish down in front of Akiza along with everybody else. She lifted the lid and gasped. It was her favorite food. Rose Cakes as her mother called them. They were small cakes filled with strawberry's and topped with red frosting. They were nutritious because they were mixed with carrots.

"How did they know that Rose Cakes were my favorite?" Akiza asked and Yusei smirked and then chuckled a bit before answering.

"I may have had a little chat with Ruza before he lost it. Our chat may have been about you and may have involved him telling me more about you and what you like." Yusei said before turning to his food. He had Korus Soup. It was soup made from the herbs of the Korus Tree. It tasted something like chocolate and vanilla mixed together.

"Stalker." Akiza said under her breath before diving into the Rose Cakes and taking the first bite out of one. She tasted it and found it to her liking so she continued to eat so more.

"Really Akiza I was just trying to get to know my future wife better. Is that a crime? If so then officer arrest me now?" Yusei faked being arrested with Hakase pretending to be the police putting the chains around Yusei's hands. The brothers laughed.

"You are so…so…..so….-" Yusei cut her off with a few adjectives to describe him. Some of which actually did fit in Akiza's opinion.

"Handsome, intelligent, dashing, charming?" Yusei said and Akiza felt the urge to slap him again.

'He does look handsome?' Akiza thought then she slapped her forehead at that thought. She shook her head as she had done many times before in order to get Yusei out of her head.

"Thank you." Yusei said and Akiza gasped as she remembered he could read her mind. Now she really wanted to slap him across the face.

"Don't read my mind!" Akiza said and Yusei realized he may have gone a step to close.

Hakase chose this moment to speak and turned to Akiza. He decided that he wanted to get to know his future sister in-law a bit better. After all what kind of new brother in-law would he be if he knew absolutely nothing about her.

"So Akiza I don't believe we've met aside from when you first arrived here. I'm Yusei's younger brother Hakase." He said holding out a hand and she shook it. Yusei glared at his brother.

"Well you certainly seem a lot nicer than Yusei. And a lot less cranky." Akiza said to which Yusei chuckled and then turned to speak to her.

"You might be surprised to find out later that that point is false." Yusei said before going back to his food. Hakase glared at him just like Yusei had done.

"So Akiza what was it like growing up in the Rose Castle?" Akiza froze when he asked this and tears began to form in his eyes. King Fudo and Queen Setsuna gave Hakase disapproving looks and Yusei reached over and smacked his brother upside the head and then glared at him.

"What?" Hakase asked oblivious as to why Akiza got so upset and everyone was suddenly angry at him. He was completely lost.

"Don't you know what happened to the Rose Castle? Or did you sleep when the news came through?" Yusei said as he put an arm around Akiza and softly caressed her cheek while wiping away her tears.

"What happened?" Hakase asked and Akiza looked up and patted Yusei on the shoulder. He let stopped wiping away her tears and stroking her cheek but didn't take his arm from around her and Akiza was glad that someone gave her comfort when she needed it.

"The Rose Castle has been leveled and burned to the ground. But its only natural to want to know about a persons past so I think I can remember one happy memory I had there as a child." Akiza said and Hakase said a quick apology before she told her tale of happiness.

FLASHBACK TO ELEVEN YEARS AGO

Eight year old Akiza ran around the rose garden laughing as her brother twelve year old Ruza chased her through the many red flowers. They both laughed the day away.

"Come back her Aki!" Ruza yelled as he chased his little sister around and around. Akiza laughed even more and made a break for the tree.

"You'll have to catch me Ruz!" Akiza said as she hid behind the tree and looked out from one side to find that Ruza was not there.

When she looked behind her she found the twelve year old Rose Prince right behind her. She screamed and then ran around the tree with Ruza chasing her.

Finally he caught her and they both fell into the pile of roses next to them. The two siblings laughed and laughed until it became dark out and the stars began to shine.

"Look at the Stardust Roses Aki!" Ruza shouted and they looked at the roses which filled the huge Rose Tree they lay beneath. The Stardust Roses glittered and sparkled in the glow of the moon and the stars.

"Its beautiful." Akiza said and she tried to reach out and grab one. However they were too high for her to reach but Ruza picked her up and lifted her so that she could grab one.

When she did she fell off of Ruza's shoulders onto the bed of roses behind her. She laughed and giggled and then looked at the beautiful rose in her hand.

Stardust Roses had red on the brim and then lines of red but the majority is a pure silver color. A color which shines and sparkles in the glow of the stars.

"Its like holding a star in my hand." Akiza said and her big brother came over and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well then the star is holding a star." Ruza said and Akiza smiled up at her big brother who was one of her few friends in this world. She gave him a hug and they just stayed like that for who knows how long.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow! Stardust Roses! I thought those only grew here though? Yusei?" Hakase looked to his brother for guidance as he had when he was a child. Yusei smiled at his younger brother.

"Well clearly someone visited our Kingdom and brought some back or rather an entire tree of them by he sound of her story." Yusei said as Akiza began to calm down and leaned her head on Yusei's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I made you upset Akiza." Hakase said to her and Yusei was a little shocked since he hadn't heard his brother apologize in a long time.

"It's okay. It helped me to relive that memory from my childhood." Akiza said and she picked her head up causing Yusei to become a little sad since he liked the feel of her all snuggled up next to him.

"I liked it better with your head there." Yusei said and Akiza could hear the pleading in his voice and decided to give him this one privilege. Besides she too had liked the feel of being all snuggled up next to him.

"Alright fine just this once." She laid back on his shoulder and Hakase began to chuckle at how much he knew they liked each other.

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked him and he quickly rushed to hide his chuckling from his brother who had the ears of a fox.

"Nothing." He said innocently and returned to eating while those two were all snuggled up together.

"You know Akiza that I didn't mean to be a jerk to you the whole time you've been here." Yusei said and Akiza turned to look at him confused and he too was unable to respond until Hakase seeing the trouble his big brother was in came to his rescue.

"Yeah Yusei just has trouble expressing his feelings for someone. If he acts like a jerk towards someone it actually means he likes or even loves them. You can tell by how much of a jerk he is. Take how much of a jerk he is towards me. He actually likes me instead of dislikes me." Hakase said and Yusei silently thanked him and Hakase smiled since it has been a long time since Yusei said thank you to him.

'Does that mean Yusei loves me?' Akiza thought and Yusei read her mind and realized she had this thought. He smiled, not smirked, before he answered. Hakase was shocked because it had been years since he had seen Yusei smile that genuinely.

"Yes I do Akiza. Does this prove it?" Yusei said before he leaned down and kissed her. Only this time she didn't struggle rather she melted into it.

King Fudo and Queen Setsuna smiled at their son and future daughter in-law. They were happy that Yusei was finally happy again. Before he had been grumpy, cruel, cold, and mean but the moment he laid eyes on Akiza he returned to being a kind, patient, happy person.

"Oh get a room!" Hakase said laughing at his brothers inability to express himself. He continued to laugh as they continued to kiss. He knew that this was a joyous occasion but he felt a little jealous since he had never had a long lasting relationship.

When they came up for air finally Yusei was smiling and so was Akiza. Hakase was still laughing so Yusei reached over and hit him upside the head again. Hakase only laughed more.

"Yes Yusei that does prove it." Akiza said before she felt Yusei kiss her again. They just stayed in that embrace for who knows how long while all around them people laughed and chatted the night away.

IN THE FORT AT THE FEAST TO HONOR THE HEROES

Everyone was laughing, talking, singing, eating, and drinking. The feast was in full swing and soon the floor would be cleared so that people could start dancing.

Jaden couldn't wait to be able to dance with Alexis. This would be the perfect opportunity to tell her just how much he really loved her. He slid a small box into the pocket of his pants.

He looked over at Alex and realized he has never seen his friend looking happier than now. He was smiling and laughing with Mina at his side also smiling and laughing.

"I'm really happy for Alex." Jaden said and Alexis looked where his gaze was upon and then smiled. They both were happy for their friend.

"Yeah for a long time it seemed like he might never find someone to open his heart to but looks like never truly doesn't exist." Alexis said and they both laughed at that statement.

Jaden took on a serious face then. He slowly pulled the little box from his pocket and prepared to ask Alexis the biggest question ever.

He took her hands in his and began to speak.

"Alexis I love you more than anything or anyone in the world. That love could survive a thousand wars, plagues, famines, or even death itself. No matter what happens I will always love you. So Alexis will you…(AN: CLIFFHANGER! You have to guess what he was gonna say in the comments section.)

AT THE ROSE CASTLE IN THE THRONE ROOM

Ryuo decided now was the perfect time to question King Inziki about the guardian of the Black Rose Dragon. If anyone in this crazy castle would know it would probably be the King.

He approached the King who was sitting upon his throne looking very tired. This was the best time to ask about the Black Rose Dragon.

"Pardon me your majesty but I was wondering if I might ask you some questions pertaining to certain matters involving the Kingdom?" Ryuo said and King Inziki straightened up as Ryuo's voice had woken him up.

"What is it Ryuo?" The King said cautiously since, unlike Prince Ruza, he did not trust Ryuo.

"I was wondering if you would know which one of the Royals is the guardian of the Black Rose Dragon should we need its strength for the coming war." Ryuo chose his words carefully so as to not reveal his motive behind wanting to know who the keeper was.

"Certainly. Actually its quite strange but Ruza is in fact not the guardian. Actually Akiza is." With that the King fell into a deep sleep. Ryuo walked off rubbing his hands together in a plotting manner. (AN: Like Evil Scientists do in cartoons where their laughing evilly as their plan is about to be put into action.)

"So the bride of the Vampire High Prince is the guardian of the Black Rose Dragon? Well this complicates things." Ryuo said to himself while he walked down the hallway. He wasn't wrong. If he tried to get anywhere near Akiza, Yusei would probably tear him to shreds. And he didn't want to be turned into shreds so early in life.

"I'll have to dance delicately across this problem." Ryuo said as he walked up to his room in one of the towers which was almost as tall as the one in which Ruza's room is located. (AN: By now the Rose Castle has been repaired.)

AdmiralF.: *Appears on stage in Kings outfit* Well how was it?

Seto: Boring since I didn't make an appearance and why are you dressed like a King? *Is hit over head with club*

Jack: Hey I'm the only one able to be called the King around here! *Is also hit over head with club*

Yugi: I wonder what Jaden was going to say to Alexis?

Akiza: Yeah me too.

Yusei: Me three.

Crow: Me four.

Tristan: When do I come in?

AdmiralF.: Sorry buddy, not really, but your only part was in the pilot episode. SO GET OUT OF MY STORY! *Throws Tristan off stage*Ryuo: *Rubs hands together evilly* Will I win? *Everybody screams and runs when they see him* What? *Is hit over head with club*

AdmiralF.: Thank goodness he is gone! Anyhow review!

Joey: Why are you dressed like a King?

AdmiralF.: Because I'm King of my story. Duh.


	5. Big Questions and Dragons

AdmiralF.: *Walks out on stage dressed as a mad scientist* Greetings all. MUAH HA HA MUAH HA HA!

Seto: See I told you he was crazy!

Jack: He sure is.

Yusei: Uh I wanna keep my job so I'll say he isn't.

AdmiralF.: *Pulls out beaker full of red liquid* Good Answer! Now to get rid of these two! *Pours contents of beaker on Seto and Jack* MUAH HAHA MUAH HAHA!

Seto and Jack: *Vanish*

Mokuba: *Is doing old fashioned dance with top hat and cane* Ooooh Admiral Firestorm doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, ooorrrr Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's! *Crowd claps and cheers* Thank you! Thank- *Cane pulls Mokuba behind curtain*

AdmiralF.: And now onto the questions

H-Bomb: Crow and Jack will probably be introduced around Episodes 5 or 6.

Chaos: Sorry that will have to be revealed throughout the series.

BACK AT THE FORT IN THE DINING HALL

"Alexis will you marry me?" Jaden asked as he knelt on one knee and opened the lid on the box which held the ring. Alexis gasped as did many people at the feast. Jaden held his breath as he awaited the answer of his hopefully soon to be fiancée. (AN: Has that word been used to much throughout the story?)

"Yes. Of course Jaden!" She flung her arms around his neck and began to tear up as everyone began to clap for the happy couple. Several people had anticipated this from the start.

Jaden's heart soared like an eagle as his happiness went off the charts. He had long dreamt of this day when he could ask the love of his life to marry him and now that dream had become reality.

Once all the tears and clapping were away King Seto stood up from his chair and smiled proudly at his son. Then he shouted to the entire place.

"I believe this calls for a celebration. Let the party begin!" The musicians played again and couples began to dance as more food was brought out.

Jaden and Alexis walked hand in hand to the dance floor and everybody gave them some room and watched them dance. They danced the Tango.

"You know I always knew those two would end up together." Alex said to Mina who was nestled on his shoulder. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah their just perfect for each other." Mina said and Alex smiled and kissed her forehead. They both were happy for their friends.

Alex stood up and offered Mina his hand. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. From their chairs King Robert and Queen Angeline both smiled at their son and his girlfriend.

"May I have this dance?" Alex asked her and she nodded and took his hand. He led her out onto the dance floor where many other couples were starting to join Jaden and Alexis.

Soon even the Kings and Queens began to take the floor. Though Queen Tea danced with Yugi because Yami had fainted when Jaden asked Alexis the big question.

Soon everybody was dancing and laughing the night away. No one was unhappy and no one was upset, save the many young men with crushes on Alexis, or hurt. The only person who was not enjoying the party was King Yami and that was because he fainted.

Soon the band began to play slow songs and people began to dance things like the waltz, or the Tango as Jaden and Alexis did. Now the focus turns to the happy couple.

"You know I meant it when I said I loved you." Jaden said as he held Alexis close and they slowly danced across the Hall. Alexis laughed.

"I know and I love you too. And I'm not gonna let anyone say otherwise or think otherwise." Alexis said as they continued to move to the rhythm of the music. Jaden kissed her forehead and pulled her a little closer.

"I think I am going to enjoy being married to you." Jaden said as they danced together and passed by many couples. When they passed by Alex and Mina, Jaden and Alex grinned at each other. Mina and Alexis smiled at each other.

"I think you will." Alexis said and Jaden leaned down and they indulged in a long, passionate kiss. It seemed like forever before they came up. When they finally did Jaden smirked.

"And vice versa." He said then he swooped down and gave her another kiss. Again it seemed like an eternity before they came up for air. They turned and noticed that Alex and Mina were also kissing.

From their places at the high table all the Royals looked at their children with pride. All of the kids were dancing. Even little Christina was twirling around with a boy around her age. Yugi was now dancing with a brown haired girl about a year younger than him. It helped his confidence to know he wasn't the shortest person In the room.

"You know I think that despite this war, events have come from it that have brought us all closer together." Serenity said as Seto held her close. They all nodded in agreement.

Joey and Mai both sighed as they watched Alicia twirling around in the arms of a little boy with pitch black hair. They sighed again as they watched Manny dancing with a brown haired girl.

Robert and Angeline smiled as Alex danced with Mina and again when Christina came over to introduce the little boy she had been dancing with. He had brown eyes and neat black hair.

"Mommy, Daddy this is Trevor." Christina said and the boy waved at the two royals and then bowed. Angeline smiled sweetly at the boy while Robert scratched his chin.

"Pleased to meet you my King and Queen." Trevor said and he slowly took Christina's hand in his and she blushed. Angeline giggled when he saw this but Robert like all fathers gazed disapprovingly at the gesture.

"So I take it you are from the New Domino Kingdom?" Robert asked and Trevor nodded. He pointed to a man wearing silk crimson robes.

"My father is representative Axle." Trevor said and Robert looked across and saw that this boy was the son of one of his most trusted advisors.

"Alright if you came to ask if its okay for you to dance with Christina then yes you can." Robert said before leaning down to whisper in his ear. He made his voice low to sound scary.

"But if you make her cry then it wont be me you have to worry about but rather her brothers. Rosier might be only a year younger but he will still defend her. And trust me you don't want to be on Alex's "list"." Trevor paled and began to shake in fear until he saw the smile on Roberts face and started laughing.

Meanwhile Angeline had turned her attention to her nine year old son Rosier who was elegantly dancing with the girl he liked from school, Anne. Her and Robert had two little boys named Rosier. The three month old one and the nine year old.

Meanwhile Joey and Mai had taken to the dance floor. They danced the waltz and the crowd cleared so that the couple could have some space to dance. Soon Tea managed to get Yami to wake up and they also took to the floor. They were followed by Robert and Angeline and then Seto and Serenity.

As they passed by Rosier whispered in a threatening voice in Trevor's ear. The boy sounded very serious and while he whispered Anne and Christina giggled.

"Hurt my sister and I hurt you!" He whispered in Trevor's ear and Trevor once again began to turn pale and shake in his boots. Christina laughed and pulled him away from her younger, but admittedly stronger, smarter, and more well mannered, brother.

Jaden and Alexis continued to sweep across the dance floor, gliding as gracefully as swans. Alexis sighed as she danced with the man she loved. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"You know Alexis before we started going out I was kind of crushing on you for about two years. I was always nervous around you and stuttered and always found it hard to form words." Jaden said blushing and his fiancée giggled at the thought of Jaden stuttering.

"You know I kind of had a crush on you too. For about a year before we started going out. But I'm glad you did ask me out since it led to this." Alexis said and Jaden smiled. They both heard a crash and noticed that Yami had fainted again. They began to laugh.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Jaden said before leaning down to kiss his blushing bride. Alexis happily responded with all the love and passion she could muster.

The Royal couples had stopped dancing and returned to the High Table. Tea and Yugi had to drag Yami up there but then Yugi left to go back to dancing with that girl.

"It seems like even with all this conflict, our bonds of love and friendship only grow stronger." Joey said and the others looked at him with praise, even Seto.

"Wow Joey that's the first time I've ever heard you say anything wise." Seto exclaimed to which Joey raised a fist in his direction.

"Hey I wonder when he's gonna wake up?" Robert said pointing to the still unconscious Yami. Right as he said it Yami bolted awake.

"What happened? I had a dream where Jaden asked Alexis to marry him and she said yes and then…its all a blur." Yami said and Robert nudged Joey to tell him while he snickered. This ought to be good.

"That wasn't a dream. It really happened and you fainted." As soon as Joey said this Yami fainted again. Everyone began to laugh and laugh.

BACK AT THE ROSE CASTLE TWO HOURS LATER

"You know your not that bad a dancer Yusei." Akiza said as they walked back up the staircase to their room together. She actually was starting to see his nice side. And she liked it.

"And your not that bad a kisser." Yusei said as he swooped down and stole another kiss. Akiza pushed him off and smiled. That was probably the third time he had kissed her since they left dinner.

"Hey I'm not gonna spoil you big boy." She said laughing and Yusei began to laugh too. Its strange how a persons attitude towards someone else can change in a matter of hours.

They continued up the spiral staircase towards the room they shared. It was getting dark out now and everybody seemed to be getting more and more tired. Akiza yawned.

"Aw is someone a little tired?" Yusei said as they got onto the floor where their room was and started to walk down the long hallway towards the door to the room.

"More than a little tired." Akiza said as she yawned again and Yusei chuckled. They continued to walk quietly down the hallway to the room.

When they finally reached the door Akiza looked ready to pass out from exhaustion. Yusei opened the door and they stepped inside. He closed it behind them but before it was fully closed he thought he heard a sound of footsteps but when he looked back and saw nothing he realized it must have been just the wind.

Once inside Yusei and Akiza changed into their nightclothes. Akiza changed out of the fabulous red dress and into a pale yellow nightgown while Yusei changed out of the suit and dress shirt and pants until he was only wearing boxers. (AN: THE NEXT FEW SENTENCES WERE WRITTEN ENTIRELY BY MY SISTER SO PEOPLE WHO THINK I SHOULD ONLY HAVE ACTION AND ADVENTURE IN THIS STORY I AM SORRY!)

Akiza blushed when she saw Yusei's finely toned chest. It was clear that he had himself a nice pack of abs. She tried to look away before he saw her blush but it was too late.

"Like what you see?" Yusei said smirking while Akiza laid down and tried to hide her blush from him while he turned off the lamps on her side of the bed and then walked around to his side.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't?" Akiza said tempting him to try anything. He just shrugged and turned off the lamps on his side of the bed. Then he got into the bed and pulled her up against him.

Akiza snuggled up against Yusei and laid her head on his chest. Soon she nodded off to sleep and Yusei stayed awake for hours just breathing in her scent and thinking about how little time it took for Akiza to love him like he loved her.

About an hour later Yusei still wasn't asleep and he realized that it was probably only about four or five hours until dawn. He tried closing his eyes but found that a certain smell invaded his senses every time he closed his eyes.

He took a whiff and realized he was smelling smoke. He bolted awake, waking Akiza up as well. She was worried by how worried he looked.

"Yusei what's wrong?" She asked before she too smelt the smoke and they both rushed out of bed to the balcony where the smell was drifting in from.

They rushed to the balcony to find a horrific sight. The Blood Rose Forest just outside of the castle was on fire! They saw guards desperately trying to put out the fire before it reached the castle. Akiza could hear the forest creatures like rabbits, foxes, and deer crying out.

"What is going on?" Akiza said crying as the forest died in front of her. She could not bear it and suddenly something awoke inside of her and she realized that she could no longer keep the power of the Black Rose Dragon under lock and key.

"_You must release me child." Black Rose said._

"_I cant. I don't know how to control your power." Akiza said._

"_I only wish to save the forest." Black Rose said._

"_I don't know how to release you." Akiza said._

"_Just let go." Black Rose said._

Akiza did just that. She just let go. Then she felt as if something had left her and suddenly both her and Yusei saw a light fly out of her and shoot into the sky. Akiza began to fall back but Yusei caught her.

"AKIZA!" Yusei shouted as he caught his future wife in his arms and held her close and then turned to watch the light shoot into the sky and take on the form of one special creature.

The light began to expand until it became a dragon. The Black Rose Dragon to be more specific. Black Rose roared into the night sky and sent vines down to snap at the fire eating away at the forest. They moved like whips putting out the fires with relative ease until the fire began to grow.

Yusei gasped. He had only ever seen statues of the Black Rose Dragon but this was the real deal.

Black Rose roared again and this time moved her wings back and forth slowly sending a gust of wind at the fire to blow it out. As the fire slowly died down Black Rose began to beat her wings faster and faster until it was a hurricane gale blowing towards the fire.

Then once the huge fire was put out Yusei just stared in amazement as Black Rose Dragon transformed into a light and flew back inside Akiza. The moment she did Akiza seemed to glow but then she returned to her normal color.

Once Black Rose was back inside her Akiza began to wake up. She opened her eyes and found herself in Yusei's arms which had to be a great thing for her.

"Yusei what happened?" Akiza asked but Yusei just shushed her and carried her bridal style back to the bed. He laid her down and then climbed in next to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and once again they both nodded off to sleep only this time they both were left with a few things to think about.

IN THE ROSE CASTLE IN PRINCE RUZA'S ROOM

Ruza tried falling asleep but he just couldn't. He tossed and turned as thoughts of Alexis have constantly been roaming his mind. Thoughts of lost love. (AN: Even though the love was pretty one-sided.)

He sat up and looked out the window towards the island where his spies say that this Jaden and his friends have gathered. He knew that was where Alexis would be.

'Alexis.' Ruza thought as he stood in front of the window and looked at the lights in the sky from the enemy camp. He needed to have his queen back.

"I could help you with that your majesty." A voice behind him said making him jump back and then turn around hurriedly. Ruza saw Ryuo step out of the shadows.

"You could?" Ruza asked his most trusted advisor. (AN: Poor sap cant even see that he is trying to kill him.) Ryuo nodded and then walked over to the window. He pointed down to the beach.

"I have a sailboat waiting Prince. We could be at the island in less than two hours and then you could reclaim your bride." Ryuo said and he knew Ruza would quickly accept his offer and come with him. Then Ruza would meet his doom.

"Let us be off then." Ruza said and they hurried down the tower to the boat. Little did he know that this trip very well might be the death of him.

Ryuo smirked as he watched Ruza rush down to the boat. His plan was a simple one. Get Ruza to see Alexis and Jaden together and when he falls off the window to his death, don't catch him.

'Finally I will be free of this nimrod.' Ryuo thought as they entered into the courtyard. Prince Ruza would not survive this time and then Ryuo would seize control of the Rose Kingdom.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER IN THE FORT IN JADEN AND ALEXIS'S ROOM

"So my dashing Prince? What did you have planned?" Alexis asked as Jaden held her in his arms and they just looked into each others eyes, each showing kindness and warmth. (AN: Seriously someone help me stop my sister from putting these things in.)

"Oh something along these lines." Jaden said before leaning in to kiss her which she gladly accepted. They both relished in the fact that they both were able to openly love each other now rather than keeping it secret.

Alexis's hands found their way into Jaden's chocolate brown locks while he pulled her waist and overall body closer to him. It seemed like an eternity before they came up for air.

When they did Alexis smiled and then pushed Jaden down onto the bed. He fell over and landed on the mattress rather roughly. Alexis laughed and then climbed on top of him. She leaned down and was the one that kissed him this time.

He rolled over so that he was on top and she on the bottom. They broke apart and both were grinning. Jaden leaned down until Alexis could feel his breath on her ear.

"I love you." Jaden whispered and then he swooped over and stole another kiss.

"I love you too." Alexis said and then she stole a kiss from him.

They were so caught up in their little fun that they didn't notice a tanned face fall away from the window.

DOWN AT THE BOTTOM OF THE CLIFF IN RYUOS BOAT

Ryuo watched triumphantly as Ruza fell from the window of Jaden's room. He had known what the boy would see and that it would break his heart.

He and Ruza had arrived just beneath the cliff where the fort stood. Ruza had expertly scaled the cliff face and then arrived at the fort itself. He climbed up until he reached Jaden's window. Then a few seconds later he fell.

So he watched as the paralyzed Ruza fell towards the water below to his death. He fell so fast and so heavily that Ryuo could barely follow him with his eyes. Ruza most likely had had a heart attack when he saw Jaden and Alexis.

So with the extra dead weight he fell all the faster to his doom. The water and sharp rocks rushed up to meet him as he plummeted towards the icy waters.

Finally Ruza plunged into the cold waters just next to Ryuo's boat. He didn't come back up and so Ryuo smirked. He turned the boat around and began to sail back to the Rose Kingdom.

What he didn't see was that Ruza did surface and then a scream that pierced the skies was heard. A scream of betrayal, rage, suffering, and hate. Unfortunately when Ruza screamed both he and the boat were still within view of the fort.

This meant that when the guards arrived at their posts that they spotted the small sailboat right away and the riflemen began to line the walls.

"Ready?" The captain shouted as the men picked their targets, a few picking the still escaping figure of Prince Ruza. Luckily for him Ruza managed to get on board the boat before they fired.

"Make for the Rose Kingdom as fast as you can." Ruza ordered and Ryuo cursed underneath his breath that the fool was still alive. He didn't think anyone could survive a fall like that.

"Yes your majesty." Ryuo said through gritted teeth as he ordered the men to put on as much speed as they possibly could. They were almost out of range when the order rang through their ears.

"FIRE!" The captain shouted and the riflemen let loose their volleys upon the small boat. Several struck the hull, some hit a few of the crew, while the majority hit the water thanks to the boats small size.

However before another volley could be sent the boat was already out of range and sailing back to the Rose Kingdom. Carrying a heartbroken Prince, weary crew, and enraged advisor.

AdmiralF.: *Walks out onto stage dressed like a Prince* Okay someone shoot me because I cant bear to see my work so emotional! CURSE YOU SISTER!

AdmiralF.'s Sister: *Sticks tongue out at him*

AdmiralF.: *Slaps forehead* In other news how was it?

Seto: *Reappears* I'm back and I found it to actually be readable and hey didn't you already dress like a King?

AdmiralF.: *Slaps Seto* Thanks and yes but this time I'm a Prince.

Jaden: *Swings across stage on rope* Awesome story man! Woah!

Syrus, Chazz, Chumley, Alexis, and Crowler: *Running after Jaden* Jaden be careful that ropes not-

Jaden: *Crashes into something behind other curtain*

Syrus: Stable. *Wheel roles out from behind curtain*

AdmiralF.: *Holds hands up* Alright who invited-

Mokuba on Sugar High: *Runs around and around at speed of sound* SUGAR! MOKUBA WANT SUGAR! *Runs behind curtain then back out being chased by security and goes back and forth*

AdmiralF.: *Staring quizically at crowd* Alright who gave Mokuba su-

Joey: *Riding a horse and waving a hat in the air* Yeehaa! Giddiup! *Rides back and forth*

Jack: *Being chased by fan girls* HELP ME! PLEASE! *Is dragged out of sight*

Tea: *Dances across stage back and forth*

Pegasus: *In a conga line with Funny Bunny and Rowdy Ruff*

Robert: *Chases Duke across stage* COME BACK HERE DEVLIN! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY JETPACK!

Yusei: *Nowhere to be found*

Akiza: *Nowhere to be found*

AdmiralF.: Strange. If everyone else is in on this madness then where are those two? *Ears perk up and walks over to curtain* Hmmm? *Lifts curtain to find Yusei and Akiza making out* Good Grief. *Closes curtain and walks back to center stage* Now where are Seto and Serenity?

Seto: *Nowhere to be found*

Serenity: *Nowhere to be found*

AdmiralF.: *Sighs and looks up to find them making out on the catwalk* What in the name of-

Tristan: *Falls from ceiling followed by many sandbags* AAAHHHH!

Carly: *Takes pictures of whole thing* This will make the front page easy!

AdmiralF.: *Grows super big while Carly becomes super small; Fire all around and eyes turn red; Screaming* PUBLISH ANY OF THIS AND I WILL SET MOKUBA ON YOU! And a Mokuba on an extra large sugar high! * Pulls a lever to open trapdoor*

Duke: *Running away from Robert*Look I'm sorry okay! I just-AAAAHHHHH! * Falls through trapdoor*

AdmiralF.: *Turns back to Carly* Does that make my point?

Carly: *Throws camera away and destroys pictures* Got it! Oh hey where's Jack?

AdmiralF.: *Normal size* Dragged off by fan girls.

Carly: *Bolts after them* I'M COMING JACKIE POO! *Throws fan girls through the air as she rescues Jack*

Fangirl 1: *Flies through air* Hello! *Goes behind curtain* Goodbye!

Crow: *Bursts through wall on Duel Runner being chased by Trudge and other Sector Security Officers* You'll never catch me! *Dramatic Old Timey Sped Up Chase Scene*

Trudge: *Chases Crow In Old Timey Fashion* Come back here Crow! *Speeds up faster*

AdmiralF.: *Holds up spray can of Instant Dramatic Freeze* Alright everybody FREEZE! *Sprays can all over stage*

Everyone: *Frozen mid-action from IDF*

AdmiralF.: *Pulls curtain half-way down* Hope you enjoyed the comedy act right after the show but at the moment some things need dealing with. *Pulls rest of curtain down and turns towards everyone*

Everyone: Uh Oh!

AdmiralF.: *Looks at crowd again* PLEASE REVIEW! *Goes back behind curtain and intense screaming and punching can be heard*


End file.
